Feeling Way Too Damn Good
by legz-N-dimplez
Summary: One couple's happy reunion ends in tragedy. One-shot Song Fic. JeffTrish


Kay, so where the hell have I been? Lol. Life has been crazy lately, and I have had absolutely no time on my hands. However, I've found myself fond of Song Fics lately, and scraped this up for y'all. Of course it's Jeff/Trish, cause' I love em' a lot! But, you'll probably be seeing some other Song Fics out by me soon. I just find them a lot easier to keep up with.

Anyways, I don't own anything, seeing as how I have yet to get my hands on John Cena, but one day I will.

If you wanna use it, just ask me.

Song is "Feeling Way Too Damn Good" by Nickelback

* * *

_I missed you so much  
That I begged you to fly in and see me_

Trish Stratus cradled the cordless phone in her hand, the automatic smile on her face listening to the voice on the other end of the line. She bit down on her lower lip, bringing her legs up and tucking her knees underneath her chin.

"I miss you," she sighed, raking back her golden hair.

"I miss you too," He responded instantly, his Southern drawl tingling in her ears, making her heart melt. "Baby, I need to see you, I'm going crazy..."

"I know how you feel." Trish cut him off. "I've just been so busy lately, with everything, ya know. There starting this thing with me and Amy, I feel like I'm never gonna get a break, and..."

"Come see me." He interrupted, only getting silence from Trish's end. "Don't even tell anyone. Just jump on a plane, I'll make the plans and everything; I just need you next to me. I'm tired of sleeping in an empty bed."

Trish paused. God how she wanted to just say yes, "I can't," she mumbled into the phone. "My job; Vince would fire me if..."

"He wouldn't even dare. Trish, you're his best diva."

Once again silence. She knew he was right. Vince wouldn't even think twice about firing her. "I don't know,"

"Please," he practically begged. "Baby, please. I need you. I love you."

There it was. The three words that could get her to do anything for him. She let everything process through her mind. She could call Vince, tell him she just needs a break from the house shows, and then head off. He didn't even have to know where she was going.

_You must've broke down  
Coz you finally said that would _

"Okay,"

"Okay?" He repeated, almost not believing his ears.

Trish nodded eagerly. "Yes, I'll come." She laughed as he began to hoot and holler' on the other end.

"You're not gonna regret this baby,"

"I know," Trish responded. "Call me later," she clicked the phone off. She sighed; now came the hard part. Actually calling Vince and getting the next few days off.

She smiled as a female voice picked up the phone at the McMahon estate. "Hey Steph,"

"My, oh my, Miss Stratus," The brunette grinned. "What can I do for you at nine o' clock at night?"

"I was actually looking for your father," Trish said a bit uneasily. "He wouldn't be in, would he?"

"Nope," Stephanie responded. "But, I'm sure I can help you. What's up?"

Thank God Trish thought. It would be a lot easier talking to Steph about this than Vince. "Well, I have just been a mess lately. I've been under so much stress and my hand as been feeling numbness..."

"The one you broke?" Stephanie cut in.

"Yeah," Trish replied. "So, I was wondering if I could have the weekend house shows off. Just so I can get some rest and be ready for RAW on Monday."

Stephanie pondered it for a minute, thinking over the situation. "That sounds okay Trish. We can just put Jazz in your place to fight Lita,"

"Great Steph, thank you so much!" Trish responded quickly hanging up the phone.

She fell back on the bed, a large smile across her face. It had been so long since they had seen each other, since their schedules never allowed them. Sighing, she adored the picture of her and her boyfriend of two years that sat on the bedside table, thinking about the next few days ahead of her.

_But now that you're here  
I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming  
Coz something's gotta go wrong  
Coz I'm feelin' way to damn good_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for flying Continental,"

Trish blocked out the rest of the computer voice, stretching her arms above her head. She yawned, reading the watch that sat on her wrist. It was already about two in the morning, but he had insisted she fly out that night, and she wasn't about to complain.

She grabbed the black hat that rested in her carry on bag, pushing it down over her blonde locks. She loved her fans, but she only wanted to see him right now, not run into a group of kids.

She pulled her leather jacket over her arms, rubbing her palms against her jeans. Why was she nervous? It wasn't like this was her first time to ever see him, even though it felt like it.

"Miss,"

Trish broke from her thoughts, seeing it was her turn to exit the airplane, and that she was the only one in first class left. "Sorry," she ducked her head, heading through the gate.

* * *

Jeff Hardy scanned the gate, B52, his heart pounding watching the people emerge. He pushed down his white baseball hat, further shadowing his face from the people around him. He sighed, stuffing his hands deep into his jeans, a grin stretching across his face watching Trish Stratus step into the airport. 

He chuckled at her disguise, which wasn't much, seeing as she was wearing her own merchandise: a black "Stratusfaction" hat and a black and white "Stratusfaction" baby T.

Jeff noticed that she was one of the shortest, if not the shortest person in this section of the airport, and try as she might, wasn't going to have any luck finding him over the mass of people. He snuck up behind her, tapping her gently on the shoulder, before turning around abruptly.

Trish spun around as a finger tapped her shoulder, rolling her eyes at the tall man that held his back to her. She grinned as he turned his head somewhat, before turning it forward again. "Jeff Hardy," she shrieked slapping his shoulder.

Jeff laughed, turning around to face his girlfriend. He held a finger to his lips, "Shh, let's not make a scene now." He wrapped his arms tightly around her and they both sighed in unison.

"God, I missed this," Trish mumbled, burying her head into his chest.

"You have no idea," Jeff responded, fingering a piece of her blonde hair. "You're turning into me," he chuckled, noticing she had yet again changed the color, this time adding some darker blonde highlights.

Trish grinned as she pulled back a little. "Amy has been saying how much of an influence you've been on me lately," she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down a little. "So, are you gonna kiss me or not?"

"Jesus woman," he murmured, closing the distance between their lips. He growled when she snaked her tongue into his mouth, rubbing it against his. His hands trailed to her hips, pushing up her shirt a little, to tickle her skin.

Trish smiled, pushing him away. "Save it for the hotel room," she grabbed his hand, leading him towards baggage claim.

_For 48 hours I don't think that we left my hotel room  
Should show you the sights  
Coz I'm sure that I said that I would_

Trish nuzzled her head into Jeff's chest, the bit of sunlight seeping into the hotel room shining right in her eyes. She sat up, fingering the shirt she wore. It was his favorite, and she was the only one he allowed to wear it. It was a simple black t-shirt with the words "Stronger than Death" written on the front.

"Sleep," Jeff murmured, noticing she had moved from her position.

Trish grinned, leaning down. "But then I wouldn't get to kiss you," she pressed her lips firmly to his, before pulling back. "So, ready to show me off to your buddies?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Jeff laughed, "Yeah, they all flipped when they found out who I was dating."

"I don't think I've ever met anyone from TNA, besides that Desire chick. I worked a house show with her once." She shrugged.

"You have to meet AJ first; he's become my best friend here." Jeff said sitting up. He scratched his bare chest, pulling Trish against him.

Trish nodded. "I've seen his work. I think you have a run for your money Mr. High Flyer."

"Actually," Jeff sighed. "I'm a Heavyweight in this company. I'm up for the title, ya know?"

"I know," Trish responded. "I still keep up with your career baby, WWE or not."

Jeff laughed. "Trust me; I've kept up with yours too. You've become quite a bitch, Miss Stratus, tormenting poor Lita."

Trish shrugged. "Lita should have kept her legs closed."

"Don't let Amy hear you say that," Jeff said, earning a grin from his girlfriend.

_We gotta make love just one last time in the shower _

_Well something's gotta go wrong  
Coz I'm feelin' way to damn good_

Trish stood from the bed, tossing her natural curls behind her shoulder.

"And just where do you think your going?" Jeff raised an eyebrow.

Leaning against the frame of the bathroom, Trish slowly pulled the cotton T-shirt over her head. "Shower," she smiled innocently. "Wanna join me?" she asked, before disappearing into the bathroom.

Jeff sighed, "Don't gotta as me twice," he grinned, bolting into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

_And it's like, every time I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and  
Where it lands is where it should _

Trish wrung her hands nervously as her and Jeff entered the "Impact Zone". This was the part that she was nervous about. If internet sights found at she was backstage at a TNA taping the McMahon's would have a field day, and constantly be on her case, wondering if their top diva was considering jumping ship.

"Hardy, bringing me in some competition?"

The female voice broke Trish's thoughts, and she turned her head to see Jeff heading in the direction of a girl with black hair, along with a guy with a brown ponytail.

Jeff wrapped an arm around Trish's shoulders, pulling her tightly against him. "Hey guys, this is my girlfriend, Trish Stratus. Trish this is Traci Brooks and Michael Shane, TNA's hottest on screen couple."

Trish shook each of their hands.

"Nice to meet you," Traci smiled. "Jeff ALWAYS talks about you."

Trish laughed. "Always good I hope," she grinned up at Jeff.

"Definitely," Michael nodded. "All we hear is 'Trish won her match. Did you see Trish's match? Man, did Trish look hot tonight.' And so on."

Jeff blushed slightly, "There's nothing bad to talk about when it comes to her."

Traci nodded. "I just love your character you have right now. From one bitch to another, I salute you." She slapped hands with the petite blonde.

"Traci has made herself noticed in matches," Jeff filled in his girlfriend. "She's always there for Shane and Kazarian."

"Speaking of K," Michael broke in. "We should probably go find him, and discuss our match tonight."

The two couples smiled, waving goodbye.

"They both seem really nice," Trish said, and Jeff nodded pulling her off in another direction.

_This time it's like  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
Coz something's gotta go wrong  
Coz I'm feeling way to dam good, oh  
Feelin' way too damn good_

Trish smiled as Jeff disappeared down the silver tunnel. He was to face Petey Williams tonight, and after talking to AJ Styles, Trish had been told that he was a pretty tough guy.

"Mind if I sit with ya?"

Trish turned at the voice, smiling at AJ. She nodded at the steel chair next to hers, focusing back on the monitor in front of her. "Go right ahead."

"Thanks," AJ smiled. "I have to do a run in, save your boy from a beating."

Trish laughed. "He definitely doesn't need one of those." She said, watching Jeff glow underneath the black lights as he made his way to the ring.

"He talks about you all the time," AJ broke the small silence.

Trish crossed her legs, sitting up straight in her chair. "So I've heard."

"But he talks serious with me," AJ responded, and the petite diva turned in her chair. "He's talked about doing everything the WWE wants him to do, just so he can be with you again."

"That's crazy," Trish sighed. "He doesn't need rehab. I don't care what any of those guys say, my boyfriend is no addict."

"Well I know that, and you know that, and he knows that, but obviously they don't know that." AJ shrugged. "But he's willing to do it Trish, for you." AJ looked at the monitor, then back at the blonde. "Gotta go," he said, before shooting through the tunnel.

Trish looked back at the monitor, pride overcoming her as she watched Jeff get his hand raised in victory. He was willing to go through hell for her, but was she willing to do the same? Could she give up her glorious job just to be with him?

_Sometimes I think best if left in the memory  
It's better kept inside than left for good_

_Lookin' back each time they tried to tell me_

_Well something's gotta go wrong  
Coz I'm feelin' way too damn good_

Jeff woke up as the little blonde continued to toss and turn next to him. He sighed, wrapping an arm around her thin waist. "What are you thinking about darlin'?" he nuzzled into her neck.

The slight touch made shivers run up Trish's spine. She turned, looking right into her boyfriend's eyes. "AJ talked to me tonight..."

"I know," Jeff cut her off.

"Why?" Trish asked simply, continuing before he could respond. "Why would you do all that unnecessary rehab, just to get a job when you already have one?"

"Well," Jeff sat up in the bed. "First of all, my heart will always be with the WWE. I mean, TNA is great, and they've given me a great opportunity, but they aren't the WWE. And second of all," he trailed off, lifting Trish's head. "You. I love you Trish, and I hate being away from you so much."

Tears brimmed her eyes, and Trish grabbed his hand. "Well, I love you, but you don't see me quitting my job and..."

"And I would never ask you to," Jeff sighed. "You are the best diva in the business right now, babe. I could never ask you to give up all your hard work and accomplishments, never."

"Well, that's what I feel like I'm doing to you," Trish sniffed, rubbing her eyes.

Jeff shook his head. "Your not; I'm doing this for me, because I want to."

_And it's like, every time I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and  
Where it lands is where it should_

_This time it's like  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
Coz something's gotta go wrong  
Coz I'm feeling way to dam good, oh  
Feelin' way too damn good  
Oh, oh, feelin' way too damn good_

Trish rolled her eyes. At the moment she just wanted to shake him, and scream at him; ask him what the hell he is thinking. He's been given such a big chance in TNA and he was going to let it all go. "I can't let you do it,"

"Trish,"

"Jeff, I'm not kidding." She cut him off sternly. "I'll break up with you before I let you do this. I will not let you come back and just let you lose your passion all over again. I won't let you do it to you or me. God Jeff, do you even remember how much we used to fight?"

Jeff nodded. "I know..."

"No," Trish shook her head. "I don't think you do. We both went through so much hell and we can't do it again. Vince and Jim, they'll know when they need Jeff Hardy back. And you'll know when it's your time, but right now, it's obviously not."

Jeff was stunned. He'd never heard Trish speak her mind this much. He knew she was right though. They were strong, and they had held on this much, there wasn't a point for him to go into rehab when he didn't need it.

"Fine," he sighed, holding his hands up. "You win."

Trish smiled, leaning into him. "I always do." She grinned, closing her eyes.

_I missed you so much  
That I begged you to fly in and see me_

_You must've broke down  
Coz you finally said that would_

The couple trudged through the busy airport, sad looks on both of their faces. This was the time they had been dreading since Trish had flown in. The gripped each other's hand tightly, resting against a wall.

"Call me when you get in?" Jeff raised an eyebrow. He stood in front of her, his arms on either side of her.

Trish nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. "You bet," she bit down on her lower lip, holding back tears. "I don't wanna leave..."

"Baby, we'll both be home on Thursday..."

"And then we both leave on Friday," Trish reminded him. "Now I know how Terri felt for all those years, being away from her family so much."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, flight 485; heading to Austin, Texas is now boarding first class."

"That's me," Trish rubbed away the few stray tears that left her eyes. "I love you," she murmured, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you too," Jeff grinned. He tilted her head up, giving her a more passionate kiss, leaving both their heads spinning.

_But now that you're here  
I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming  
Coz something's gotta go wrong  
Coz I'm feelin' way to damn good_

Jeff crossed his arms, watching the blonde's retreating form. He rubbed a hand over his tired eyes, turning to leave. "Excuse me," he nodded politely at a person he had bumped into.

The black haired teen simply glared at him.

_And it's like, every time I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and  
Where it lands is where it should_

_This time it's like  
The two of us should probably start to fight_

_Coz something's gotta go wrong  
Coz I'm feeling way to damn good, oh, oh_

Jeff continued on his way, but the loud gunshot brought him from his thoughts. The loud 'boom' rung in everybody's ears, and the familiar scream ripped through Jeff's heart.

"Baby," Jeff began to cry, grabbing the hand of his blonde girlfriend.

Trish was sobbing, touching every part of her boyfriend. Her chest heaved with each sob, and anger filled her eyes watching the teenager bolt around the corner. Why had he done this?

Her eyes cast downward, and her lip quivered at the sight of blood seeping onto the floor. "God Jeff,"

"Shh," Jeff cut her off, placing a finger to her lips. "No bad thoughts, baby."

"I love you," Trish squeezed his hand tighter.

"Ditto,"

"I have to tell you something..." Trish trailed off as paramedics surrounded the couple.

Trish watched in horror as they loaded her boyfriend onto a stretched, Jeff wincing each time they touched him.

"Are you family?" A paramedic asked.

Trish shook her head. "No, but he's my boyfriend..."

"We'll have to have a cop take you to the hospital, its policy,"

Trish nodded. She grasped Jeff's hand. "I'll see you soon baby," she cried, kissing his lips.

"Wait," Jeff sighed. "What were you gonna tell me?"

"Sir," One of the medics said sternly. "There is no time for that." They began to wheel him away, much to his protests.

_Feelin' way too damn good_

"I'm pregnant," Trish whispered to herself, collapsing on the floor.

_(I missed you so much  
That I begged you to fly and see me)  
Feelin' way too damn good  
(I missed you so much  
That I begged you to fly and see me)_

* * *

Okay, So I'm still asking myself. How in the hell did I let Jeff get shot? Man, I am so mean. That's okay, cause I still love Jeffy Boy dearly. Welp, you all know the deal. Please leave a review, cause they make me feel good! muah 

A/N: I am not saying Jeff was a drug addict; I was just using that because there were talks that the only way he could come back was if he went to rehab. I have no idea why Jeff left and why he isn't back, and frankly, it's none of my business.


End file.
